In memory integrated circuits such as ROMs, SRAMs and DRAMs, the data content of a particular memory cell is read by sensing the voltage of its bit-line. A sense amplifier “senses” the voltage level of the bit line by comparing and amplifying its difference with respect to a reference voltage. The reference voltage is generally obtained from the bit line from a second “unselected” memory bank in-order to provide a “balanced” environment. The amplified voltage difference provides binary information corresponding to the data stored in the accessed memory cell. One type of sense amplifier used in memories, is a single ended sense amplifier where one input of the sense amplifier is the bit line. In such cases the “single” bit line will discharge for one state of memory cell and will remain at its pre-charged state for the other state of the memory cell.